Luna's two weeks without her meister
by Lady Luna101
Summary: This is a story about what my character Luna did when her meister Kawaii Kitty was away visiting her aunt. If you have read my crossover for Fairy Tail and Soul Eater then you know what Kitty's Point of view was.
1. Day 1: Part 1

**Hey guys I'm doing something like what my friend Kawaii Kitty wrote. Only mine will be about me and Death the Kid and have better grammer. Hope you like it. Also if you know my fairy tail and soul eater crossover then you know that Kitty's character went to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail and My character Luna stayed at the DWMA. Well this is what happened when Kitty left. XD Hehehe. :-D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song See you again by Wiz Khalifa.**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

' _Well looks like Kitty is away for two weeks visiting her aunt. This will be both boring but also not. That also means I won't really be able to talk to anyone because Kitty always made me talk to people. The only time I talked to people when Kitty wasn't there was when I met Kid, Liz, and Patty. I wonder if I'll met them again._ ' I said as I walked towards the library in the school. As I was walking I passed by my friends Hope, Destiny, Jonas, Suzaki, Blue Star, Zena, and Anabelle. "Where are you going Luna?" Zena asked curiously. "I'm going to the library. Do you guys want to come too?" I answered back. "Sure." Zena, Blue, Anabelle, Destiny, and Hope said in reply. "I guess I'll come too. Suzaki?" Jonas answered unsurely. "Of course Luna." Suzaki answered with the smile she always has on her face. "Then come on." I said with a kind smile on face aswell. When we got there we found Maka reading some books while Soul just slept next to her. "Hey Maka." I said as I walked over to her. "Oh hey guys." Maka says in response. "Were you making Soul study or read again?" Jonas asked. He got a Maka chop for that. "Jonas you deserved that, you know. Well anyway I'm going to find a book." I said as I walked away. I had my eyes closed because I already memorized my surrondings so I headed for the Fantasy section. I grabbed the book called _'The Fantasy Dairies' ._ I always loved to read Fantasy books when I was alone or I was just wanting to get out of an awkward situation. Soon I sensed the souls of three other people. "Hello there?" I asked questioning who it was. "It's nice to see you again Ms. Rose." "Hello Luna!" "Hey Luna. Nice to see you again." The three people said to me while I was still looking at my book. "Hello Mr. Kid, Ms. Liz, and Ms. Patty." I said to the three. "Glad you remembered us. So how have you been?" Kid said to me. "I've been fine. What about you three?" I said as I finally looked up at them. "Me and my sister have been fine." Liz answered first. "I've been fine. What about your friends?" Kid asked you. "Oh my friends have been fine. My meister went to visit her aunt in a different country. So I can't go on missions. But I'm able to study with some of my friends. Also my friends are going to be going on a missions soon so I'll be alone." I informed them. "Oh so you'll be alone for awhile? Why don't come stay with us until your meister comes back?" Liz offered. "If it's fine with you three and Lord Death." I said with a kind smile on my face. "I'm sure it will be fine." Kid said to me. "Well we'll leave you to your books for now." Liz said as they turned to leave. "Luna you know Death the Kid and his partners, the Thompson sisters!?" Anabelle said as she watched the three walk away towards the Death room. "Yes. I met them on my birthday." I answered her question. "Well you guys better be getting ready for your mission." I continued on. "Yea. Bye." My friends who were going on the mission answered back to me." Maka and a finally awaked Soul came over to me. "Hey Luna. We know that your Meister Kitty is away for two weeks and we're sorry but we'll be going on a mission with Blue Star's twin brother, Black Star. I wish we could stay here and keep hanging out with you." Maka explained to me. "Yea. It's very uncool of us to leave you when you don't even have a meister with you." Soul said with his toothy grin. "Don't worry guys I can take care of myself. So you guys go on your mission with Black Star. You two need the souls. But just make sure he at least gets some souls. Because frankly he is way to loud." I said to them in response. "Sure thing Luna." Maka said with a smile on her face. "Well bye you guys. I'll miss you." I said to the two of them. They left and I was the only one left in the Library. I decided to go home and get some dinner. After all it was almost 8:00pm. I turned on the radio and the song that came on was _'See you again'._ I always had a habit of singing along with my favorite songs. Before I knew it I was singing along with the song.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Damn, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

 _About another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place_

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that got?_

 _Everthing I through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _*Music solo*_

 _First you both go out your way_

 _And vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turn into a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _And the love will never be lost_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Establish it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone_

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _So let the light guide your way_

 _Yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _and every road you take will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _ohh..._

 _When I see you again_

 _[See you again]_

 _ohh..._

 _When I see you again_

Before I knew it the song was over and my dinner was already done. I was just having some soup. When I finished eating I heard a knock at the door. I went to see who it was and not much to my surprise it was Kid, Liz, and Patty. I quickly opened the door to greet them. "Hello you guys." I said with a kind smile on my face. "We got an answer from my father." Kid informed me. "Okay. What did he say?" I asked. "He said you..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Haha. Now you have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry if this one sucked. I didn't know what to write about. I need to start making a list of plots for my stories. XP Oh well. Doesn't matter now. See ya next chapter... Hopefully.**


	2. Author's note

**Hi everyone. I am very sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks now. But my computer I write my stories on is going wacky and I cant update until m dad fixes it. So you guys will have to be patient a little longer for a new chapter. I'm very sorry.**


	3. AN

**Hey People. I'M NOT DEAD! My computer is broken, so I can't work on the stories. I'll start working on them again after Christmas. Because my parents are planning on getting me a computer for Christmas. But yeah. I am not dead. If you guys have an idea for the next chapter of this story please put it in the comments below. Thank you and bye for now.**

 **:3 Lady Luna out :3**


	4. I'm sorry

Hello everyone...

I'm sorry but I'm going to be discontinuing this story and the others on my account... You are still able to read them, they will just be discontinued. I'm sorry to anyone who thought this would be a long awaited update... It's just I've lost interest in these stories. I might come back to them but on a different account on a different fanfiction site. I am very sorry everyone.

Sincerely,

Lady Luna101


End file.
